12 Days
by Questionablelight
Summary: Albus decides to tell Minerva that he cares in time for Christmas, the dilemma is how? ADMM
1. Prologue

Twelve Days Of Christmas

Disclaimer: well if I owned any of these characters would I be here on a painfully slow computer writing fanfiction?

Summary: Albus decides to tell Minerva that he cares in time for Christmas, the dilemma is how? (ADMM)

P.s this is my first attempt at this please be kind and put up with it, also its about 10:45 pm so It most likely doesn't make sense to any one but me.

…. last Christmas I gave you my heart  
but the very next day you gave it away  
and this year to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special  
well last Christmas I gave you my heart….

No kidding I sure did give my heart away to the wrong person, well the wrong thing he was forced to concede.

Albus Dumbledore the greatest wizard of the century, order of Merlin first class was sitting at the bar in the Three Broomsticks drinking his way to oblivion yet again. Of course if any one looked at him they would see a not particularly good-looking man of about 35 years of age. Yet if some-one watched closely they would notice that his actions were far to gentleman like for some-one in their thirties.

It was December, the month of Christmas and love, and once again Albus was drowning his sorrows in Firewhiskey. Last year he had done the same and the year before that and the year before that for almost every night of December for the last 20 years. Ever since a beautiful, raven haired temptress crossed his path and started teaching at Hogwarts. She was perfect in every way, intelligent, witty, beautiful, kind, talented, not to mention his college, best friend, and secret lover. Last year though had been worst than usual; he had seen Minerva walking through Hogsmead with a handsome man who appeared to be a few years older than her. Chuckling at the memory he could still remember the aguish he had initially felt believing he had lost her before he even had her. It was not until after he had poured out his heart to the countless drams of Firewhiskey, and cried his heart out in his rooms that he found out that the man was her brother.

Oh the joy he had felt to know he was still in the running, and this year it would be different. He was not going to go through that again, this year he was going to tell her…

But how??

… _I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you..._

Numbly Albus noticed the change in song; well I know what I want for Christmas, I want Minerva, and I sure as hell want her for my own, and she will never know about it, well she won't if I don't tell her … but again HOW??? Oh damn getting frustrated never helped anyone. How funny would it be to just appear over there right now and serenade her, well no not really funny Minerva would kill him, she would give him one of those famous McGonagall death stares and most likely hex him into the end of next week. But no that was not the way for him to get her to notice him in the way she wanted him too.

How did a man tell his best friend that he loved her, he was almost twenty years her senior though would that make a difference to her? Granted he did not age like most other men who were in their fifties, he looked no more than about 35 but still… would Minerva want someone more her own age?

And there was still the problem of her not seeing his advances as one of a suitor, he could not let her know till the end.

A secret admirer?

That would work, but would she think it a joke? No maybe not then. The thought of causing his Min any pain sent sharp sharps of glass through his heart.

He had to do something!

"Would you like anoth- Albus? What are you doing here?" Madam Rosmerta's voice cut through his troubled thoughts.

Oh Shit. I let my disguise slip.. Bugger!

Now what do I tell her?

" Um…. Nothing much dear, just wetting my whistle a bit with your fine Firewhiskey"

"Oh well in that case I'll well, leave you to it then Headmaster" and with that she left to serve some other customer.

Well I escaped that one; oh Lady Luck shines her heavenly face upon me tonight, I thought with a small smile.

…..On the First day of Christmas 

_My true love gave to me:_

A partridge in a pear tree

On the second day of Christmas,  
My true love gave to me,  
Two Turtle Doves,  
And a Partridge in a Pear Tree.

On the third day of Christmas,  
My true love gave to me,  
Three French Hens,  
Two Turtle Doves,  
And a Partridge in a Pear Tree….

Well now there's a thought, what about if I show her my love by courting her with these gifts.

Yes, YES!! This would work

"Rosmerta, excuse me. No, no I don't need another drink, but if you don't mind kindly telling me where could I get a copy of this song? I find it's exactly what I was looking for as a gift to my dear mother. She has a weakness for Christmas songs you know"

"Hmm… now let me think you know what I do believe I have a spare copy of it somewhere a rather. I'll find it later tonight and owl it to you. Now if you'll excuse me headmaster I must go and serve the group of witches who just walked in the door"

"That's fine Rosmerta, I find that it is getting late and I really must be going, have a good night and I await for your owl, thankyou for your help."

"Anytime, good night"

Feeling better than he had in years Albus left the Three Broomsticks and practically skipped all the way back to Hogwarts.

Well please take the time to R&R if u've survived this long... there will most likely be 12 chaptersif not more.


	2. The Plan

Twelve Days Of Christmas

Disclaimer: well if I owned any of these characters would I be here on a painfully slow computer writing fanfiction?

Summary: Albus decides to tell Minerva that he cares in time for Christmas, the dilemma is how? (ADMM)

* * *

Chapter One: The Plan

"Sreeeeeech", and a second later a large brown owl could be seen crashing to a halt by smacking into Albus' window.

"Oh there we are, I have been waiting for you" Albus said as he quickly recognised the barn owl as the school one he had sent over to Rosmerta to receive the song earlier that day.

Untying the package from a very disgruntled owl over the flying conditions he noticed the interesting shape of the package.

_It seems a little large don't you think, surely this is a little bit extreme for a single song?_

Feeling more excited then he had in a while, who would have thought this package was his whole plan, a plan to affect his chances with getting his Min to see him as he wanted her too.

Tearing the brown paper possibly a bit too forcefully in his excitement to set his plans in action. The contents fell to the ground with a crash as a result though, with a piece of parchment fluttering down to join the ensemble on the ground. Picking up the round, grey thing, which was the largest item by far in comparison to the others Albus stared at it in puzzlement. He had completely neglected the rule of opening a parcel, always read the letter/card/memo first before looking at the rest!

"What is this? Must be some new ingenious form of technology. What on earth was wrong with the old one, the singing charmed parchment? Honestly since when were things outdated so quickly."

It was then Albus noticed the note that had accompanied the strange new piece of technology.

It read:

_Dear Headmaster_

_I am sorry I had forgotten to mention that the song playing was indeed a muggle song and you need a muggle device to play it on. I of cause have my own much larger muggle CD player, but this one should serve you perposes. I am quick sure you can copy the song onto the normal recording parchment for you mother. Yet so that you can use it now I inclosed my own muggle Discman, some batteries (what powers it to play) and instructions. You can keep it if you want_ _this is my old one. _

_Merry Christmas_

_Rosmerta _

Well I suppose that explains the round thing Albus mused.

After about an hour of ever increasing frustrated attempts to get the Discman working Albus finally managed to get it right. The strains of Twelve days of Christmas could now be heard through the little speakers that Rosmerta had insightfully also sent with the rest of the apparatus.

Charming the quill to write down the lyrics of the song Albus thought about the Plan some more.

It should start so that the end of the twelve days would be Christmas Eve this meant that it would being on the 13th, well an unlucky day for sure for most people. Albus though was exempt from the 'unluckiness' of these days as he, of cause was born on the thirteenth day of a month. Many times this had proven a useful birth date, especially once when it involved a black cat and jelly, but that's a different story for another time.

The quill dotted the I's and crossed the T's with a flourish as it finished its work. Albus looked over the flowing script and started to make a mental list

One. To transfigure an item into each of these things, something that would change each day into the next thing until all the items on the list were completed.

Two. He would provide Minerva with a letter, and at the end have the list of things. Hmm… even better as each new thing appears each day then more can be added to the list… yes that's a better idea.

Three. Umm Three?? I'll think of that one later over some nice warm hot chocolate.

At the thought of Hot Chocolate Albus called some to his hand from the kitchen's it appeared almost simultaneously.

Now where was I, yes that's right step three, Albus began as he took up his mental list again.

Three. I will let her know that it is I who sent these things to her. And then I suppose the ball is in her court. Although I will not give up without a fight, but lately Albus remembered seeing feelings that did not connect with only friendship in her eyes. Hope flared in his heart, it may have been wishful thinking Albus mused, but he still could not stop thinking just maybe.

Another person in another set of rooms in Hogwarts was thinking along the same lines as our esteemed Headmaster.

Minerva McGonagall also could not help but hope that the desire she had sometimes thought she saw in Albus' eyes was not afigment or segmentof her own mirrored desires.

She the no-nonsense, severe and firm Transfiguration Teacher, Head of Gryffindor and Deputy of Hogwarts was believed to never have a frivolous side. Yet those who knew her best understood that the Façade was just that.

Underneath she was as normal as could be; she had the same mortal worries like everyone else, and was still susceptible to the charm of good-looking men. Or she was until a particularly handsome gentleman stole her heart.

Yes, she was in love with Albus and had been for a while now; the only problem was their friendship. It meant so much to her, and she did not want to destroy it so she had made the decision some time ago not to tell him of her feelings and it was slowly killing her.

It went against her grain to keep things hidden, it was a form of lying and she despised liars, almost as much as she hated those that practised the dark arts, they were the biggest liars of them all.

I must stop these depressing thoughts, honestly I will go stark raving mad! Minerva thought forcefully pushing the memories that the line of thought had surfaced in her mind.

"I am so tired! God it's this late already? I really must be getting some sleep, even though there are only a few more days left of the term and students believe they shouldn't be doing any work, it really doesn't work that way for teachers." Minerva said out loud.

Stifling another yawn Minerva quickly got ready for bed and in the last of her waking moments her thoughts were occupied by lesson plans.

* * *

A bit thankyou to all those that reviewed, you really made my day.

Criticism is always welcome as long as it constructive. So please take the 5 seconds to review.

Some people appear to be a bit confused about their ages. Albus is 50 and Minerva is 39. Eleven years difference isn't that much… my own parents have a ten year difference.

Happy reading to you all!


End file.
